The mechanism of formation of the 1:1 complex between human plasma proteinase inhibitor and proteinases will be studied in detail. The conditions under which the above complex behaves as "temporary" will be studied in detail. Venom proteases, some of which have been isolated, crystallized and characterized will be studied further with the hope of isolating that which is responsible for the hemorrhaging effect.